


Christmas Traditions

by Animefan09



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Christmas Special, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: He looked at him with a small smile that could cause the whole universe to stop and look. He realize something and wonder if he should ask.“What did your family do for Christmas?”





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone!

He listen to the stories around him at the mall and heard all the Christmas tales of families and friends, and he couldn’t help but frown at that. He sighed and realized that this year is important because him and his boyfriend would the holiday together by themselves...yet they haven’t discussed anything for the upcoming holiday.

Noctis wondered around and curse of his luck of not being romantic. Although, it wasn’t a big deal, normally, but he read somewhere that it’s okay to be exciting once awhile in a romantic relationship. He doesn’t really know where to start, though. He exhaustingly sigh and couldn’t help be jealous with the people around him. They all had traditions that would last years, but he had none considering his dad was always busy and to this day he still is. So, naturally his dad barely came home from work including holidays, such as Christmas.

He aimlessly walked into a store without realizing it was a women’s clothes store. He turn to the closest aisle to him, and he blinked trying to understand his surroundings. He finally realize that he entered a women’s clothing store and blushed wildly. To make matters worse the aisle he turn into was lingerie.

“Oh my six?!?”  
“Noct?”

He turned around and saw Tifa, and he wonders why people tells him that he’s space head. He shyly wave at her; she gave him questioning look as to why he’s here. She walk closer towards him and chuckled at his red face.

“Hey, Tif, whatcha doing in here?”  
“I could ask you the same,” she laughed.  
“Umm, honestly I have no idea. I kinda wonder in here and now realizing why people me call space head.”  
She hummed,”it’s weird to see you here.”  
“Didn’t you hear me I said-“  
“No! I mean at the mall, silly!”  
He made an ‘o’ shaped face,”wait, why is it weird to see me at the mall?”  
“Shouldn’t you get ready for you guys Christmas Day?”  
“That’s the thing...I don’t have any family traditions that could be celebrated.”  
“Wait what?! Don’t you have a family?”  
“I mean I have my dad but...he was always even on holidays like this and...well...I never knew my mom so...”  
“Oh gotcha! Yeah, I guess that could be a problem, but staring into outer space won’t help so...I’ll help you!”  
“Really?”  
“Yep! Leave it to big sister, Tifa!”  
“Your a life saver!”  
She laughed.

 

Cloud drove into their garage and click the button to close the door of it. He parked his Fenrir and took off his helmet and blew the strands of hair out of his face. He sighed and scratch his neck, so naturally when he took his away from his neck, he saw sweat that coded his neck and -looks like it- his back. He winced at the slimy feeling and tugged his shirt and sniffed himself. He almost gagged at the smell.

“Better hit the shower,” he thought to himself.

He grab his keys and bought his helmet along with him. He quickly unlocked the door, which he never admit to somebody, but he hated their garage it creeps him out, and slam the door shut and lock it. He walk towards the kitchen and place his keys on the table that needed to be fix for reasons he won’t say out loud. He went to the bedroom that him and Noctis share together and spent great moments with each other, that gave him fuzzy feelings and thoughts all together that could describe a typhoon inside of him. He look at their messy, sadly it was an attempt to fix their bed by no other Noctis himself after he went to work today, and chuckled fondly at the raven head.

He quickly took off his leather jacket and place his helmet on the nightstand by his side of the bed and work quickly to take off his clothes to get clean from the hard labor that he did today at the Strife Delivery Service. His feet patted on the floor as he walk into the bathroom and close, also lock it considering Noctis likes to distract him in the shower almost all the time, and run the shower to the right temperature and got in, finally.

 

Noctis quickly rushes in with Tifa that was holding the fake pine tree while he held the decorations and ornaments plus the cooking ingredients for the sugar cooking and homemade, hot cocoa. He set the stuff on the kitchen counter and notice Cloud’s motorcycle keys. He cursed under his breath.

“Okay, we are going have to put up the tree first and quickly because he’s here.”  
“Shit! Okay, let’s do this!”

They quickly open the tree box and started to take out the bottom first and spread out the silky red and gold blanket that went underneath. They placed the stand of the tree and quickly place the base in and tighten it to insure that it was going to stick. They both went to separate the fake pine trees’ branches to make it ‘real’. Once, that process was done, they sent out to the middle part and repeat the process for the top. Once the tree looked ‘real’ they plugged it in and tree lights lit up.

They went to the kitchen and put the ingredients away and took out the decorations and ornaments and place them on the counter. He looked at the stuff they bought for the tree it was plain, but they would do until next year when they both go out and buy new and cooler ones. He heard the shower still going in the bedroom and sighed in relief; they got everything set up.

“Thanks, Tif.”  
“No problem! Just remember that you promised!”  
“I know work on News Year Eve at Seventh Heaven that night.” He chuckled.  
“And?”  
“Wear tight, black clothes to get more money for business.” He sighed.  
“Great! See you later!”

He shook his head and chuckled after she left. He went to the front door and locked it; he bit his bottom lip and wonder if he was doing this right. He sigh and flopped himself on the couch and threw back his head on the arm rest. He gaze the stupid white ceiling and wonder if he should paint it. He didn’t hear the shower turn off nor the door opening and revealed his blonde haired boyfriend that was looking at the tree in shock.

Cloud’s gaze shifted to his boyfriend that was lost in thought and brought his hand to his mouth, so he could hide the forming smile on his face. He couldn’t help but found it cute when he spaces out at times. Especially, when they first met, he found it cute then too.

{Flashback}

Cloud was going through the movies at his favorite store, and he is looking for an old movie that was his mother’s favorite of all time and decided to watch it for old times. He glance up and found a pair of sapphire, moon eyes looking at him. He look around and found no one around him. He was definitely looking at him, so he walk up to the stranger and waved his hand in front of the strangers’ face, yet he got no reaction whatsoever.

“What the hell?” He thought to himself,”what’s wrong with this guy?”

He snapped his fingers in his face and that seem to do the trick because this guy seem to break whatever spell he was under. The guy jumped and his eyes went wide with some sort of realization and went red.

“Huh?”  
“You were staring at me,”  
“S-sorry.”  
“Creep.” He walked away and huffed.

The next time they met was at a co-workers party that was held at Seventh Heaven. Normally, he wouldn’t go to such event, but he had a feeling he should go. Sure enough that feeling was right because that guy, who stared at him for no reason, was there. He, once again, was staring at him, and he frown and scold, yet he found it kinda cute. However, he won’t do anything this time. Instead, he tried to enjoy the party, but he couldn’t help feel shivers down his back.

He glance towards the strangers’ direction and saw him and Tifa talking. Suddenly, he heard Tifa booming with laughter and slapping the bar counter. Whatever was happening over there made the guy go like 100 times redder in the face. He saw Tifa motioning him over and pointing to the stool next to said stranger. He raised his eyebrow and went to sit next the stranger from before.

“What’s up, Tif?”  
She wiped a tear from her eye,”umm, so I ask this guy why was he staring and-“ she starting to laugh again.  
“And?” He was curious as to why he was staring at him as well.  
“Well, at first I thought he was going to say ‘he’s hot’ or ‘I think he’s cute’, but he said instead was-“  
The guy spoke up seeing that Tifa won’t be able to finish,”I was thinking about chocobos and fishing...”  
“What?”  
“Umm, your hair reminds of chocobos, and chocobos remind me of fishes, and fishes reminds me when I go fishing so...”  
He heard Tifa laughing again but ignore her,”wait so at the store...you?”  
“Yeah, sorry about that.”  
“Wait, you two met before?”  
“Sort of...he was staring me down at my favorite movie store, and he kinda wouldn’t stop even when I waved my hand in front of his face, so I snapped my fingers instead.”  
“Pfft” she muffled her laughter underneath her hand.  
“Sorry, I called you a creep.”  
“No problem, I would’ve done same thing too.”  
He stared at the guy and realized something himself,”black chocobo...”  
“Eh?”  
“Oh my six!! He’s right!” She started laughing again.  
He blinked and blushed even harder if that’s possible,”umm, so what’s going over there?”  
“Oh, it’s a party my co-worker is throwing. What are you doing here?”  
“Huh? Oh umm...I’m waiting for my fiancé. Though, he was supposed to be here by now but...he’s three hours late...”  
Tifa gape at him,”three hours?!?”  
He frowned at him,”why you still here then?”  
“I don’t have a ride nor do I know if my friend is still awake so yeah.”  
“Then let me take you.”  
His eyes widen,”are you sure? I don’t want to ruin your fun.”  
“Don’t worry you won’t,” he chuckled.  
“Okay thanks. Oh right, my name is Noctis Lucis Caelum, but my friends call me Noct.”  
“Cloud Strife.”  
“I’ll let your co-workers know that you went to dropped off your friend here!”  
“Thanks.”

Both men went outside and the night was crisp and cold that sent shivers down their spines. Cloud directed Noctis to his beat up car that gave him motion sickness. However, he was better at managing it than when he first bought it. He unlocked the cars’ doors and got into the drivers seat. He closed the door and waited for Noctis to get in. He heard the door closed and grab his seatbelt and clicked into his seatbelt lock.

“Seatbelt, Noct.”  
“Okay, mom,” he giggled at his own joke.

He shook his head but smiled nevertheless. He started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. He turn on his blicker and waited for the passing cars to clear the road.

“So, where’s your address?”  
“Umm, it’s...you know what I just show you the...wait no, I’m terrible at directions. It’s 4533 Leonhart Avenue.”  
“Okay,” he chuckled and then his eyes widen,”wait...your rich?”  
“Yeah, why do you ask?”  
“Why were you at a place like Seventh Heaven?”  
“My fiancé didn’t grew up in ‘high social status’, so he wanted to meet up at Seventh Heaven to discuss the wedding...but...”  
“He never showed up...”  
“Yep, so yippee for me because I’m going to have a fight today.”  
“Sorry...”  
“What for? You didn’t ditch me.”  
“Anyways, congrats on getting married though.”  
He laughed,”thanks.”

He drove up to the drive away and park the car. He chuckled when he saw Noctis having trouble with seatbelt buckle.

“Here,” he reach over and tugged it lose,”there n-“

He stop mid-sentence when he saw the buckle hit Noctis square in the face. He cover his mouth with both hands to keep from laughing out loud. Noctis glared at him while rubbing his nose.

“You’re doing this on purpose!” He pouted like a kid.  
“I swear on the Six themselves, I’m not!” He laugh could no longer be contain.  
“Yeah, okay! Like that laugh is helping your case, spike!” Soon he starts to laugh with him as well.  
It took a minute for laughter to die down,”anyways, thanks for the ride, yellow chocobo.”  
“No problem, black chocobo.”

He smirked and got out of the car. He close it shut and wave at Cloud. He saw Cloud waving back and starting to walk towards his house. Cloud saw Noctis got in safe and turn on the engine. He was about to shift into reverse, but then he heard shouting and crashing noises from Noctis’s house.

“What the?”

He saw Noctis running outside and looked up to see he was still here. When he realized he was, a look of relief was shown. He started to run faster towards Cloud’s beat up car and grip the door handle and open it with great haste. His face was runny and tears was pooling out of his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy already.

“Cloud, drive!”  
“Wh-“  
“Just drive!”

He gear into reverse and drove away without seeing a figure rushing out of the house. The figure yelling something that went to deaf ears. Cloud heard sniffing and sobbing next to him. He felt uncomfortable, but he knew better to bring it up. He heard a ring tone that wasn’t familiar to him out all. He heard cussing next to him and glance to see Noctis looking at his phone with glare that could kill if the universe let him to have such a power. He clicked a button on the side of the phone and ringtone was silence.

“Umm, do you want to tell me what happen?”  
“Hhh-he’s apparently not gay anymore...”  
“Oh shit...”  
“Yeah...and what makes matters worse is that he was fucking my best friend aaa-nd...was...”  
“You don’t have to say it...”  
“No, I need to or I might lose my mind...”  
“Okay...”  
“He was aa-also fucking my ex-girlfriend slash used to be best friend.”  
“Shit, I’m sorry...”  
“Yeah, I guess he really wanted a bachelor party that held a three some...”  
“Do you have a place in mind?”  
“No, I’m sorry...”  
“Don’t be...”

He bit his lip and wonder what to do in this situation. He guess he can take him to his place. So, he drove until he reached the woods that led to his small cabin. He had this place for a long time and never really bought people here nor his friends.

“Umm, where are we?”  
“Oh, my place. Don’t worry I won’t kill you.”  
He snorted,”right, like I’ll be worry about that with my condition.”

He unbuckle his seatbelt and open the car door and felt the damp, cold air and shiver. He close the door and followed Cloud into his house. Once, he was inside the small house, and he looked around at the smallest place he had ever seen. The place was even smaller inside than outside, but he didn’t care and wonder if this was really okay for him to be here.

“So, you can sleep in my room for tonight and yeah...”  
“No, this is your house, and I sleep on the couch.”  
“Noct, trust me you need the bed more than I do and no discussion about this.”  
“Okay if you say so...”  
“Follow me,” he beckons him towards his room that was upstairs,”so, here’s my room and the bathroom is right here....and you need clothes...ah! Here this will probably fit you.” He handed him a pair of sweatpants.  
“Here let me find you shirt...hmmm...” he found a gray shirt and lift it up to see if it will fit,”way too big...nope...hah! Found one! Here!”

He gave a white, selves shirt that look right to him, but he wasn’t sure considering he had more tone body than Noctis’. He gave him space to change as he went downstairs to the living room and kitchen. He heard some sniffles upstairs and raked his hand through his spiky, blonde hair. He sighed and turn off the lights.

“Seriously, how do I get myself into these kind of situations?” He thought to himself.

[The Next Morning]

He woke up to the morning sun that peaked through his beige curtains and curse his back. He stretched his back and heard the satisfying popping noise; he relish in his relief joints and breathes in and out to relax his nerves. He almost forgot what happen last night; however, his mind scream to never forget the hardcore sobbing and hiccups that came from upstairs. He frown at Noctis’s silence that came upstairs of now. He slowly got up and stretch a little more and went upstairs. He peaked at the last of the railings opening and saw a cute sight in front of him.

Noctis curled up into a nonexistent ball and his blankets wrapped the small frame of Noctis’s body. He heard a soft sound coming from him that sound like mewing. He look like a cat that hogged his bed and push him out of it. He couldn’t help but blushed at his thoughts. He wasn’t gay, so why is he having these thoughts? He doesn’t know, but he wasn’t complaining that was damn sure. He climbed up the last of the stairs and walked towards the bed that held sleeping beauty. He looked at the time and saw it was almost 10 o’clocK. Damn, he slept in by accident and luckily it was his day off or he would’ve been deep waters.

“Noct, wake up...”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Wake up,” he shook his shoulder,”come on, it’s late.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Almost 10.”  
“10?! It’s too early! Why am I up?!”  
“Because it’s late.”  
“Dude! I don’t wake up until 1!”  
His eyes widen,”how the hell you get up for the day?!”  
“Easy, take night shifts.”  
“Oh my six...but seriously get up!”  
“Nooo~if I go I would betray the blankets trust, and I just got them to trust me! Just five more minutes!”  
“Five minutes? To you it’s five hours. Come on get up.”  
“Ah? How did you know?”  
“Noctis Lucis Caelum, I will continue to three if you don’t uncover yourself, right now. I will pour fifteen buckets of cold water on you.”  
“You wouldn’t dare! On your own bed!”  
“Trust me, I will...one...”  
“Cloud, no!”  
“Two...”  
“Okay! Okay! I’m up!”

He smirked and then his face blush with a deep, dark red. The shirt was kinda big on him, so his neck and part of his shoulder was showing. His hair was sticking out and made him wonder if he leaves it or actually styles it to get it spiky like the way he saw it last. His eyes and nose were red from crying, the selves hanging from his hands, and him rubbing his eyes weren’t helping either with how cute he was.

{End Flashback}

A year and a half later, they started going out after that and had spend Christmas with others. However, this year they decided to spend it by themselves. He didn’t think about getting a tree or stuff. He just thought of the present and left at that. He quickly curse himself for being an idiot. He noticed that Noctis bought decorations and ornaments for the tree. He really love this man and would doing any crazy, stupid, and fuck up thing to make him happy.

Cloud went around the couch and sat on Noctis’s lap. He felt him jumped and wrapped his arms around his waist. He loosely wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt a pair lips that was soft and tender on his chapped and rough ones.

“Hey, you home early, today.”  
“Yeah, we finish the deliveries earlier than expected so here I am,” he chuckled.  
“Hmmm, I bought a tree...”  
“I see that, rich Richie.”

He stick out his tongue at the nickname, and Cloud took the opportunity to wrap his tongue around Noctis’s pink one and capture his mouth with his. He dominated the kiss fairly quickly considering Noctis never really like to dominate him, especially since Cloud doesn’t like his back unprotected like that, besides he loves to feel him inside his entire body. However, things can escalate further, Noctis broke away and fidget with his hands.

“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s been almost five years since we dated.”  
He smiled,”yeah, it has been five wonderful years.”  
Noctis smile at him and then frown,”yet we don’t have our own traditions, though.”  
“True, so what are you thinking about, love?”  
“How about we start of basic and go from there.”  
“Okay like what?”  
“Baking cookies, decorating the tree, and playing Christmas music while doing those things.”  
He chuckled,”sure, let’s do it.”  
“Are you-“  
“Space head, trust me. I have done crazier shit with you, so this won’t be nothing.”  
“Okay! Let’s do this!”

{Few Minuets Later}

“Okay, we manage to burn all the cookie batter and made into a food fight with the flour and accidentally smash all the ornaments and lost all the decorations somehow. Luckily, they were one dollar stuff, so we are good on that...” Noctis states as he looked at the mess that they both made.  
“We are bad at this stuff...”  
“I think the problem was that we tried too hard and somehow made it more complicated than it should be...”  
“True, we had fun so that’s a plus.”  
“Hmmm. At least the Christmas music didn’t get ruin.”  
“Haha....that would be a miracle if we manage to fuck that up.”  
He chuckled,”yeah, I’m going to order pizza.”  
“It’s Christmas Eve, you really think they be open late?”  
“Crap...” he sighed in exhaustion.

He collapsed on the couch next to Cloud and snuggled up closer to his boyfriend. He looked at him with a small smile that could cause the whole universe to stop and look. He realize something and wonder if he should ask.

“What did your family do for Christmas?”  
“Mom and I was too poor to do Christmas, so we just acted like any other day.”  
“Oh, I guess we both have traditions, huh?”  
“Hmm, not really...”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, every time we go out on Valentine’s Day; we always go out buy Chinese food and watch romance movies and comment on how unrealistic they are, and then we go to bedroom and talk about our favorite times that we were together and have sex afterwards.”  
He laughed,”or Saint Patrick’s Day, we go to different town and try out different bars and get wasted and end up in whole different city afterward we go and call Tifa to pick us up knowing she did the same thing as we did.”  
“Yeah, see we always find something to do together eventually and make it every year.”  
He kiss him,”I hope we continue this forever.”  
“We might able to.”  
“Oh yeah? How big guy?”

Cloud grab something out of the table next to him and held up for Noctis to see. Noctis eyes widen disbelief and awe.

“I hope you say yes,”  
“Wait, how did this happen?”  
He frowned,”huh?”

Noctis pulled out a ring that was identical to Cloud’s own engagement ring. Cloud open and close mouth that could describe a fish out of the water.

“I was going to pop the question on New Years’ Eve.”  
“Unbelievable, it’s the same design as well.”  
“Haha, proves that we are made for each other.”  
“So? I take this as yes then?”  
“If only you say yes back, spike.”  
“Fuck yeah, I wanted to do for a long time now.”

They both the rings on each others’ fingers and kissed each other passionately and lovingly.

“Shit, I have to work on New Years’ Eve for Tifa.”

Cloud just laughed.


End file.
